


Иногда драконы рождаются из ярости

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mysticism, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Смерть Электры, намёки на драконовность Мэтта





	Иногда драконы рождаются из ярости

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть Электры, намёки на драконовность Мэтта

Драконы жили в легендах.  
Сладкоречивыми песнями они пронизывали пространство и время, везде оставляя свой след.  
Электра любила рассказывать о них. Её нежный и сильный голос пробирался под кожу вслед за пальцами, выписывающими узоры на спине, а Мэтт ухмылялся. Он не верил в эти рассказы, но любил их более остальных. Когда в вечной темноте расцветали выписанные завораживающим тоном хлопки крыльев, гибкое сильное тело, острые зубы, Электра казалась уютной и тёплой. Обуздавшим само себя безумным пламенем, оставлявшим на губах привкус соли, пепла и терпкого железа.  
Такая Электра отзывалась в душе трепетным восхищением и любовью.  
  
Мэтта трясёт. Мир забивает горячее, солёное, железное, разлитое по грубому шиферу крыши и костюму. Электра... Сильная, грациозная и опасная, словно клинок, ранящий тело и душу, она больше не горела. До боли, до рези в ушах, он напрягает слух, но чужое сердце молчит. Впервые с тех пор, как они познакомились. Впервые с тех пор, как он почувствовал терпкую восточную сладость её духов и железный, оседающий на языке привкус. Впервые...  
Ярость поднимается в душе, расправляя кровавые крылья. Мэтт медленно встаёт, скрипя зубами, и идёт вперёд. Ему всё равно, сколько противников перед ним, острый слух ловит их дыхание, и оно бьётся в голове заполошным эхом. Он готов низвергнуть их всех, если придётся, но обязан успеть, добраться, достать Нобу. Потому что это единственное, что сейчас имеет значение.  
Далёкий выстрел парализует на секунду мышцы, плавит кости, заставляя примёрзнуть к жесткому шиферу. Мэтт оборачивается, чтобы лучше слышать пули. Ниндзя падают как подкошенные, и отзвуком этого рисуется кривая ухмылка.  
«Иди», — безмолвным приказом, препарирующим лопатки взглядом, передёрнутым затвором. И Мэтт идёт, не обращая внимания на чужое дыхание и сосредотачиваясь лишь на одном человеке.  
 _Нобу убил её._  
Кровь бушует под кожей силой и властью, раскрываясь за плечами. Она алая. У Мёрдоков алая кровь дьяволов.  
Мэтт бьёт со всей силы: быстрее, яростнее, чем когда-либо, а в пальцах танцует оружие. Новое. Уже родное.  
Он отправляет Нобу в полёт, яростно и хрипло дышит, прислушиваясь, не вырастут ли у убийцы крылья. Но его тело с глухим звуком падает на асфальт.  
Бушующая в венах ярость затухает, сворачивается под сердцем в ожидании своего часа.  
— Ещё увидимся, Красный, — хриплый голос бьёт в спину, заставляя дрожать и мелко, часто кивать.  
 _Всё кончено._  
Оружие выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев, когда он идёт к холодному мёртвому телу, безошибочно чувствуя аромат пряностей и крови. Мэтт падает на колени и сцепляет руки, не смея снять перчаток, не смея коснуться уже остывшей нежной кожи.  
 _Это ещё не конец._


End file.
